


Без стыда

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если взглянуть на события теперь, может, ему стоило сначала подумать, а потом уже врываться в комнату Шерлока с пистолетом наперевес всего-то из-за нескольких подозрительных стонов и вскриков. Но, честное слово, он пришел домой в таинственно пустую кухню (правда, там были какие-то результаты экспериментов, которые все еще потихоньку дымились и лениво шипели) и… что ж, по правде, никаких признаков борьбы не наблюдалось, но вот звуки, определенно, настораживали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без стыда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shameless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086083) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



Если взглянуть на события теперь, может, ему стоило сначала подумать, а потом уже врываться в комнату Шерлока с пистолетом наперевес всего-то из-за нескольких подозрительных стонов и вскриков. Но, честное слово, он пришёл домой в таинственно пустую кухню (хотя там были какие-то результаты экспериментов, которые всё ещё потихоньку дымились и лениво шипели) и… что ж, по правде, никаких признаков борьбы не наблюдалось, но вот звуки, _определенно,_ настораживали.

Джон не то чтобы распахнул дверь с криком «НЕ БОЙСЯ, ШЕРЛОК, Я ТЕБЯ СПАСУ!», но такая версия была бы не далека от истины. Он ввалился в комнату, приготовившись нацелить пистолет на любого нападающего… да только при виде развернувшейся перед ним картины замер как вкопанный.

— Джон. — Какой-то истерический голосок в голове Джона предположил, что сказано это было довольно спокойно для человека, одной рукой трахающего себя в задницу огромным фиолетовым вибратором, а другой — натягивающего на свой член искусственную вагину. — Ты рано вернулся.

С пинка отброшенный обратно к относительно сознательному мышлению, Джон задушенно вскрикнул и взлетел по лестнице в свою комнату, где и прятался весь остаток вечера. Естественно, Шерлок должен испытывать потребность в некотором уединении после всего произошедшего. Ему нужно время и пространство, чтобы собраться с силами, прежде чем вновь встретиться с соседом лицом к лицу. Да и вообще, у Джона наверху появились… дела… с которыми нужно было разобраться. Тихо. Закусив изо всех сил подушку, чтобы приглушить любые звуки. Не хватало только ещё сильнее смущать Шерлока в такой ситуации.

Следующим утром Джон, спускаясь по лестнице, старался шуметь громче обычного — просто чтобы у Шерлока не создалось впечатления, будто к нему подкрадываются.

И конечно же, беспокоиться было совершенно не о чем. Когда Джон вошёл в кухню, Шерлок сидел на краю стула, всецело погрузившись в эксперимент и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на своего соседа.

Джон приготовил чай и кофе (первый — для собственных нервов, второй — для Шерлока), засунул хлеб в тостер и уже тогда, откашлявшись, произнёс:  
— Доброе утро.

Шерлок, не отрываясь от исследований, просто невнятно буркнул что-то в ответ.

— Кофе, — объявил Джон, поставив кружку прямо перед Шерлоком.

— Спасибо, — ответил тот, мельком улыбнувшись и снова возвратившись к текущему эксперименту.

В общем, это утро в доме под номером 221Б ничем не отличалось от других — будто Джон и вовсе не заставал Шерлока прошлой ночью за попытками задрочить себя до беспамятства.

Джон правда не знал, как поступить, и поэтому, вместо того чтобы завести разговор о сложившейся ситуации, поставил готовиться еще один тост и подумал даже поджарить себе яиц, да вот только прикинул, сколько уже эти яйца наличествовали у них в холодильнике, и решил выбросить их от греха подальше.

Тем временем Шерлок продолжал себя вести как ни в чём не бывало. Ему даже не хватило приличия покраснеть! Джон чувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке — возможно, Шерлок догадался о совершенной им прошлым вечером в высочайшей степени неприемлемой мастурбации и теперь пользовался этим как крайне нетрадиционным способом наказания. 

— Ага! — вдруг воскликнул Шерлок, жутко перепугав Джона. Чай выплеснулся ему на свитер, заставив подпрыгнуть чуть ли не на полметра в высоту и попытаться как можно скорее оттянуть обжигающе горячую ткань подальше от кожи.

— Ой, мать твою, ОЙ. Горячо!

— Это же кипяток, Джон, — с едва уловимым намёком на высокомерие протянул Шерлок, принявшись помогать Джону выпутаться заодно ещё и из промокшей футболки. — Тебе нужно быть осторожнее.

— Ты меня перепугал, болван!

Шерлок забросил футболку в угол и, подхватив с крючка кухонное полотенце, начал вытирать чай с груди Джона.  
— Если бы ты не был настолько занят своим мини-кризисом, то, может, и заметил бы, что я приближаюсь к многообещающему заключению в эксперименте с кислотой. Соответственно, и реакция была бы не такая острая.

— Я не был… Я не… Шерлок, прекрати суетиться! — Джон оттолкнул ладони Шерлока, а потом, фыркнув, скрестил руки на груди. — Не было у меня никакого кризиса.

— Я вполне уверен, что был, — спокойно возразил Шерлок. — Это же так скучно, Джон. Серьезно.

— Да, ну, но… Ты, я… Так, это…! — совершенно бессвязно восклицал Джон. Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Вот видишь? Кризис.

— Я пытался не лезть и оставить тебя в покое!

— И с чего тебе захотелось такое делать?

— Ну, потому что… на случай, если тебе неловко!

— И почему я должен ощущать неловкость? — Шерлок нахмурился и склонил голову набок. Фирменное выражение лица, которое означало «это приводит меня в недоумение» и появлялось у Шерлока, когда действия простых смертных каким-то образом оказывались вне его понимания логики и мотивов.

— Шерлок! — зашипел Джон.

— Джон, — ответил Шерлок, всё так же спокойный как скала. — Ты зашёл ко мне во время очередной сессии сброса. Тебя это удивило, шокировало и… да, возбудило. Мы оба — здоровые взрослые люди. Взрослые мужчины, если уж на то пошло. Это всего лишь мастурбация. Ты мастурбируешь как минимум три раза в неделю. И я совершенно уверен, что ты занимался этим и прошлым вечером. Не вижу ни единой причины _стыдиться_ этого.

— Это… — Джон почесал в затылке, оказавшись перед лицом холодной рациональности Шерлока. — Большинство людей почувствуют неловкость, если друзья застанут их за дрочкой, Шерлок.

— Нет ничего постыдного в потворстве собственной сексуальности, Джон, — хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Я знаю, — настаивал Джон, — просто… я думал…

— Ты думал, что я девственник? Или, вероятно, асексуал.

— Нет… ну, возможно, я… скажем так, я никогда особо не задумывался о…

— А вот _это_ уже самая что ни на есть вопиющая ложь, — перебил его Шерлок, закатив глаза. — Ты не можешь скрыть свое влечение ко мне, Джон. Оно очевидно, оно физическое. 

— Шерлок, я… ты. Ух. Вот хрень.

Шерлок усмехнулся, и Джон вдруг осознал, насколько близко они стояли на всём протяжении этой их маленькой перепалки. Он сглотнул удивление и решил стоять на своём.

— Знаешь, ты ведь мог бы остаться, — сказал Шерлок, вот только в его голосе появились какие-то тёмные, рокочущие интонации. — Действовать обоими инструментами одновременно утомляет. И заряд батареи в моем вибраторе, увы, был на исходе… У меня ушла целая вечность на достижение оргазма.

Джон снова сглотнул. Он явственно ощущал, как дыхание Шерлока перекатывалось по его распалённым скулам. Они и правда стояли _очень_ близко.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал так, Джон?

— Как так? Вибратор в заднице? Или искусственную вагину? Или и то и другое?

— Всё перечисленное. — Шерлок чуть ли не мурчал, склонив голову и лизнув долгую, горячую полосу от основания шеи Джона до мочки уха.

— Ох. — У Джона перехватило дыхание, и ему пришлось для равновесия ухватиться за локоть Шерлока. Теперь они уже почти вплотную прижимались друг к другу, и Джону пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. — Да, — шепнул он. Увяз коготок — всей птичке пропасть. Шерлок неизменно брал его на слабо, и Джон _никогда_ не уступал. Судя по всему, тем же они занимались и теперь.

— Да, я так и думал, — пробормотал Шерлок и снова лизнул шею Джона. — И что тебе больше понравилось?

Джон помычал, дотронувшись губами до точки пульса Шерлока.  
— М-м-м. Искусственная вагина — такая тесная, скользкая, тёплая вокруг моего члена. — Он аккуратно сжал губами кожу под самым ухом Шерлока и усмехнулся, услышав задушенный стон. — А тебе?

— О, вибрирующий дилдо, Джон. Вот моё предпочтение, — прошептал Шерлок и резко вдохнул, когда Джон снова прикусил его кожу. — Ты видел его прошлым вечером, это мой любимый. У меня есть несколько на выбор, конечно же.

— Конечно, — смешливо фыркнул Джон. Он опустил одну руку на поясницу Шерлока, погружая широко расставленные пальцы в шёлк халата, надавливая ровно настолько сильно, чтобы прижать пах Шерлока к своему. Другой рукой он зарылся в волосы на затылке Шерлока и мягко потянул — только чтобы заставить приоткрыть рот. — И что в нём такого, чтобы ты предпочитал именно его?

— Он такой восхитительно большой, Джон, — объяснил Шерлок, сомкнув ресницы. Джон провёл рукой ниже по его спине, остановив один палец точно над углублением между ягодицами. — Мне приходится разрабатывать себя для него, уходит почти полчаса, чтобы полностью вставить его, но он так превосходно наполняет меня без остатка.

Джон одобрительно хмыкнул и, не сдержавшись, скользнул пальцем дальше вниз, чтобы потереть местечко между полными окружностями задницы Шерлока. Тот счастливо вздохнул, не открывая глаз. Воздух вокруг них наполнился запахом возбуждения и — как смутно осознал Джон — горелых тостов. Но кто сможет сосредоточиться на сожжённых тостах, когда Шерлок Холмс ёрзает между его рукой и его же выпирающим из-под пижамных штанов стояком? Для этого нужно быть куда более стойким человеком, чем Джон Уотсон, который оказался не в силах сделать что-то иное, кроме как вжаться в возбуждённый член Шерлока и коротко ахнуть ему на ухо.

— Знаешь, когда я купил его, Джон?

— Скажи мне, — выдохнул Джон, оставляя засос на шее Шерлока.

— После того, как впервые увидел тебя обнажённым. Помнишь, когда это было, Джон? После того дела в Котсуолде нам пришлось подвергнуться химическому обеззараживанию. Из-за адреналина ты был возбуждён — так происходит всегда, не думай, что я не замечал. В конце концов, сложно было бы не заметить. Ты такой _большой,_ Джон, у меня слюнки потекли от одного вида, и я просто должен был проверить, каково это будет, если мне когда-нибудь посчастливится убедить тебя выебать меня. Я вычислил примерные размеры и приобрёл первый фаллоимитатор, который нашёл удовлетворяющим им.

— Боже, _Шерлок,_ — простонал Джон в шею Шерлока, беспомощно дёрнув бёдрами вперёд. — Если ты думаешь, что кусок пластика сможет заполнить тебя, как мог бы я, растянуть и вставить, как тебе хочется… тогда ты жестоко ошибаешься.

Выдержка Шерлока, похоже, окончательно сдалась: он испустил гортанный стон, и Джону, который плотно прижимал его к себе, показалось, будто колени Шерлока просто решили перестать функционировать. Джон усмехнулся — хищно, безжалостно — и за кудри потянул вниз голову Шерлока, чтобы они с ним оставались прижатыми друг к другу: от колена к бедру, к груди, ко лбу.

— Я видел, как вчера ты трахал себя этим вибратором, этим холодным куском пластика, который никогда не сможет сотворить с тобой такое, что смогу я своим членом. Ты хочешь этого, да? — Джон схватил Шерлока за руку, которой тот отчаянно цеплялся за его спину, и завёл её вперёд, к своему собственному члену в пижамных штанах. — Хочешь? Хочешь почувствовать его, какой он длинный и большой? Хочешь оседлать его, да? Хочешь, чтобы я загонял его в тебя, пока не закричишь?

Пальцы Шерлока обхватили бугор члена Джона, и Джон с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закатить блаженно глаза.

— Вот так, почувствуй, какой он широкий в обхвате. Как думаешь, он больше или меньше этого твоего любимого дилдо?

— О, боже, больше, — выдавил Шерлок. — Джон, _пожалуйста._

Уже двумя руками Джон потянулся и наклонил лицо Шерлока к себе, чтобы поцеловать — так, что отстранившись оба хватали ртами воздух и тяжело дышали друг другу в губы.

— В спальню, — выпалил Джон. — Боже, и поскорее.

— Да, — рвано выдохнул Шерлок и, последний раз вжавшись в Джона собственным внушительным стояком, высвободился из его объятий, чтобы пошатываясь пойти в свою комнату.

Оставшийся в кухне Джон постоял с секунду, тяжело дыша, и разок ущипнул себя — просто чтобы проверить, не спит ли он на самом деле. (Не спал.) Он вытащил из тостера сгоревший хлеб, а потом расправил плечи и промаршировал в спальню Шерлока.

А тот уже ждал его посреди кровати, абсолютно обнажённый, разрабатывающий себя двумя пальцами. Член Шерлока был возбуждён и сочился смазкой на подтянутый живот. У Джона перехватило дыхание, но он просто должен был рассмеяться.

— Господи, а ты ведь и правда бесстыдник, да?

— Да. Да, Джон, — согласился Шерлок, властно закатив глаза. Он насаживался уже на три пальца, и Джон подумал, что в таких условиях умудриться властно закатить глаза — довольно впечатляющее достижение. — А теперь иди сюда и воспользуйся своим членом. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня, пока искры из глаз не посыплются.

Джон вытряхнулся из одежды в рекордные сроки и забрался на постель, чтобы в точности исполнить указания. Он аккуратно и невероятно медленно скользнул пальцем в добавление к трём первым Шерлока, не обращая внимания на забористые жалобы, что он — самый медлительный человек во всей Британии. Посчитав, наконец, Шерлока подготовленным, Джон заставил его подняться и поменялся с ним местами.

— Ленивый Джон, — укорил Шерлок, но при этом, казалось, был очень даже рад оседлать бёдра Джона и одной рукой приставить его член точно туда, где так хотелось. — Ох, — выдохнул он, как только головка скользнула в его влажную дырку. — Это будет так хорошо.

— Да, будет, — согласился Джон, — так что давай, продолжай.

— Ну, и кто теперь спешит? — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, но потом выдохнул и начал опускаться. Джону пришлось приложить все отчаянные усилия, чтобы лежать смирно, пока всё это узкоевлажноегорячее медленно охватывало его член.

— О, боже, Джон, такой большой, такой _толстый,_ боже, я… _бляаааааадь…_

Джон усмехнулся и лишь сильнее скомкал простыни, силясь не толкаться вверх, в жаркое тело. Шерлок _никогда_ не матерился.

— Да, именно так, — ободряюще прошептал он, когда Шерлок остановился на середине, хватая ртом воздух. — Прими его, Шерлок. Ты только посмотри, как он входит в тебя, боже, ты такой охуенно _великолепный_ вокруг моего члена. Ты понимаешь? Такой охрененно узкий, Шерлок. Каково это, сладкий? Как мой член обращается с тобой?

— _Джон,_ — простонал Шерлок, жмурясь, осторожно покачиваясь. Руки Джона взметнулись, чтобы крепко вцепиться в поджарые, бледные бёдра Шерлока. Назавтра проступят синяки, но Шерлок не против — в этом Джон совершенно уверен. — О, боже, так идеально.

— Да, Шерлок, я заполняю тебя целиком.

— О-о-о…

— Хорошо?

— Ох, Джон, я чувствуя себя таким восхитительно заполненным.

— Лучше, чем с тем куском пластика?

— О да, намного лучше.

— Собираешься выебать себя моим членом, Шерлок? Доведёшь себя до оргазма? Или хочешь, чтобы я перевернул нас и вогнал его в тебя? Я так и сделаю, Шерлок: переверну тебя на спину и буду вбиваться в тебя, втолкну свой толстый член до упора — снова и снова, пока ты не кончишь. — Шерлок застонал и одним движением насадился до самого конца, почти вплотную опустившись на бедра Джона. Это было невероятно, и Джону ничего так не хотелось, как просто вставить — глубоко, долго, но в нем ещё оставались крупицы самоконтроля и достаточное присутствие разума, чтобы понимать, что Шерлок на самом деле способен принять, а что — совсем нет. Руки Шерлока пусто сжимались и разжимались, и Джон поймал их, а потом притянул к себе. Шерлок промычал что-то и, уперевшись ладонями в грудь Джона, ещё раз качнулся на его члене, а потом слегка приподнял бёдра и снова резко опустил. Он застонал, и это было самым сексуальным звуком, какой Джон слышал за всю свою жизнь.

— Хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь так сильно, чтобы глаза закатились, пока я буду до краёв заполнять тебя своей спермой. Хочешь? Боже, ты часами будешь истекать мною, я загоню его так глубоко в тебя…

— О боже, о _Джон._ — Шерлок почти перестал дышать, когда ещё раз приподнял бедра и снова опустился — жёстко, вырывая у себя и Джона протяжный крик. Потом Шерлок повторил это движение, и ещё раз, и ещё, И Джон мог с уверенностью сказать, что так ему удавалось проезжаться головкой точно по простате, потому что Шерлок распахнул глаза, но они казались невидящими, совершенно затуманенными отчаянным желанием.

— Блядь, Шерлок, ты великолепный, потрясающий, давай же, давай, сделай это, я знаю, ты близко, я это чувствую, ты такой узкий, я чувствую, как ты дрожишь на моем члене, давай, милый, давай, Шерлок, я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь.

— О боже, _ДЖОН!_

Влажный жар плеснулся на грудь Джона. Тело Шерлока дрожало и сжималось вокруг него, и Джон просто не мог не толкнуться ещё один, два, три раза. Он удержал последнее движение, мощно кончая глубоко внутри, а потом обмякшей куклой упал на матрас.

Лишь несколько минут спустя они обрели способность сделать хоть что-то, кроме как загнанно дышать. Джон отвёл мокрые волосы с лица Шерлока, а тот, прижатый плотно к его груди, тихонько фыркнул. Джон улыбнулся.

— Хорошо?

— Это было изумительно, мой дорогой Джон, но ты и сам знаешь. Стоило ожиданий.

— И сколько же ты ждал, чтобы соблазнить меня? — не смог не спросить Джон.

— Достаточно, — пробормотал Шерлок. Он расслабился и не шевелился, распластался мёртвым грузом по телу Джона. Всё ещё укрытый в Шерлоке обмякший член Джона дёрнулся, и они оба рассмеялись из-за этого странного ощущения. — Хотел быть уверен. Не хотел всё разрушить. Ты нужен мне.

Джон мягко улыбнулся в влажный от пота лоб Шерлока.

— Я очень нужен тебе.

— М-м-м. Да. Ш-ш-ш. А теперь спи, Джон.

— Да ты шутишь? — Джон коротко рассмеялся. — То есть все эти годы, чтобы заставить тебя поспать, мне всего-то нужно было выебать тебя?

— Если честно… — начал Шерлок, крепче обняв Джона и поёрзав, чтобы член окончательно выскользнул из задницы. — Ух. Если честно, до относительно недавнего времени моё либидо находилось в совершенно пассивном состоянии. Много лет оно словно было в спячке.

— О, пожалуйста, только не говори, что именно вид моего члена пробудил его к активности, — простонал Джон. — Не думаю, что смогу вынести нечто настолько банальное из твоих уст.

— Ладно, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Не скажу.

Джон, смеясь, притянул Шерлока совсем невозможно близко и прижался поцелуем к той части лица, до которой смог дотянуться. (Ему досталась скула, а потом нос и, наконец, пара тёплых, чуть потрескавшихся губ.)

— Это очень хороший член, Джон, — сонно пробормотал Шерлок в губы Джону, а потом зарылся лицом в изгиб его шеи. — Не стесняйся и в дальнейшем применять его ко мне.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Джон и усмехнулся. — Непременно.


End file.
